We can explain, sort of
by Sugary Spices
Summary: Because catching them in her room wasn't a pleasant surprise.


Anna couldn't help but be paralyzed, blinking slowly as she recalled what just happened. Finally able to collect her thoughts, she felt the burning sensation on her face intensify. The hands that once tightly clung to her waist retracted faster than she would like, suppressing a whine from the lost of contact, she swallowed her fear down.

''Hey there, how are you?'' her casual tone failed, it resulting in a squeak. The silence loomed heavily with her words lingering in the air, brushing a stand behind her ear, she attempted to put a smile but dropped when the stern voice suddenly answered back.

She quickly glanced at Kristoff, who was frozen in his stance. If not for blinking and his chest rising ever so slightly, he would actually look as if he's been petrified, and frankly a petrified boyfriend isn't a good one.

''Oh, I'm fine.'' her eyes narrowed, darting between the two. She could tell by the tone of her voice that she was far from pleased, disgust laced in her tone with her eyes lingering more on Anna. Trying to amend this situation, she quickly replied.

''I can explain -''

''Can you?'' Elsa stopped her sister, running a hand through her hair. Despite the temptation to tug on her locks, she settled on taking deep breaths. It wasn't everyday you stumbled into your room only to see your sister and her boyfriend engaged in a heated (and Elsa _means_ heated) kiss. Shivering in disgust, she shook her head to dispel the image of both violating their personal space.

''I-I think, wait no - I mean yes!'' she spluttered, clearly unease with the current vibe and the interrogation curtsy of her older sister.

''Then explain, quick.''

''Okay, so Kristoff wanted a tour -''

''Actually, you _forcefully_ dragged me around the castle.'' Kristoff spoke up, once again interrupting Anna but gained glares from both women, silencing him.

''So anyway, I took him in my room and found a doll, y'know - princess Anne, I wondered where princess Elisa was and I thought it was your room.'' Ah, Elsa could remember the dolls with fondness, them both had uncanny resemblance to them, making it more fun and entertaining to play with. Withholding a small smile, her stoic expression remained.

''Still, does that mean you can enter my room, without permission.''

''Well, true but... uh...''

With her nerves pratically screaming for her to flee, she shot multiple looks at the man beside, her eyes begging him to carry on the story. Clearing his throat, he continued with the excuse but purposely avoiding the stare from the queen.

''Anna had the idea to go in your room,'' he earned a dirty look from the girl, with a breath he carried on. ''To get the doll, Elisa? Yeah, as I was saying, but we would be straight out after.''

''I see both dolls and you two aren't out of my room.'' Elsa played a smirk and rose a brow, knowing well that she had caught them. She noticed Anna 'subtlety' whispered a sardonic thanks to Kristoff, who shot her a look. ''So, how did you two get so... distracted, hm?''

What she noticed is that Anna immediately flushed a crimson color with that, the ice harvester eyes shifting from the princess to the floor. Elsa couldn't help but chuckle dryly, of course it would be her sister. She knew she was adventurous but in the mighty Snow Queen's territory with a man? Oh, what a foolish mistake.

''I accidentally tripped and fell into his arms, he put me back on my feet cause he is a gentleman...'' she sighed dreamily before snapping out and rushing on with her recollection of events. ''Then I said the damsels always kiss their prince, well he isn't prince - more like a valiant, pungent reindeer king - but to me he is.''

''Reindeer king?'' Elsa muttered, Anna then grinned ignore Kristoff's panicked expression.

''You see, Kristoff's has a weird connection with Sven, that reindeer in the stables. He actually talks to him, he can understand him and vice-versa!''

''She didn't have to know, Anna...'' he groaned in embarrassment, covering his red face with his hands. Earning giggles from the two girls, Elsa then coughed and straighten her posture. Fighting the smile and transforming it back to a frown, she gestured for Anna to carry on.

''So, I gave him a kiss.''

''Where?''

''The cheek?'' her voice raised to a squeak, the queen rolled her eyes at the lie.

''Don't lie to me, Anna. I can and will always find out.'' with a hand, she smirked at Kristoff with her hand emitting frost and snow, something that made him gulp in fear.

''Just tell her, it was your fault.''

''Uh, excuse me! You shouldn't, you know, be so gorgeous - wait, what? I resent that statement!'' she took a moment to mull over the words, oblivious to the smug grin on Kristoff's and Elsa's confused expression.

''Anna, please continue. _With the truth.''_

_''_Ah, the truth. Yes, so I kissed him on the face.''

''Whereabouts?''

''Lips... but I didn't mean it to go _that_ far, it's totally Kristoff's fault because he wouldn't let me go. So, blame him not me!''

''Hey, you clung on to my shoulders with your nails digging in, I swear I have marks on them now! It's your fault for starting the kiss, you got carried away, as usual.''

''Elsa, tell him!''

''Look, you both started this... this kiss! In my room, so punishment for both.''

''What, I'm the princess! You can't -''

''I'm the queen, I outrank you. You both are now to aid repainting the ballrooms wall with the other maids, no pardons.''

* * *

''This is all your fault.''

''My fault? Anna, are you serious? You got carried away!''

''Me? Says the one who goddamn done the Corena sun kiss!''

''You begged for it ''Oh, Kristoff... kiss me my king!'' so it's your fault!''

''I do not sound like that, _Krissy_.''

''Whatever, _Annie_.''

''Lets kiss.''

''Okay - wait... what?'' Kristoff froze in his painting, staring incredulously at her.

''Kiss, as in y'know... engaging in tongue excise.'' Anna grinned, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

''We can't.''

''And why not?''

''First, Elsa said she's always watching us... second, we need to paint the walls and lastly: Elsa's behind you.''

...

...

..

.

''Oh, Elsa! My big sister, how are you doing?'' Anna jumped back, dropping the brush as she stared into the eyes of her sister.

''Kristoff, you're dismissed for this task and Anna, carry on.'' Elsa smirked, letting Kristoff go much to the dismay of the princess who gaped.

''W-Wait, what?''

''No more tongue exercise for you.''

''Hey! He started this!''

''Goodbye Anna, have fun!'' Elsa walked away, chuckling at her sister's distress.


End file.
